


Daffy Dialogues - Ruby Says No!

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pie, Sam on the Horns of a Dilemma, Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Ruby Says No!




End file.
